kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Koisuru
Archives: * 2008 - Jan 2009 * Jan 2009 - Jan 2010 Please action=edit&section=new}} post new messages at the bottom. Game I found a game you could add a page for. I don't know if non-admins can add pages, and if they can I don't know how, but here's a video of the game: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6x59o37oM8. Title translates to something like "Blue Star War of Aggression" and it's a tactical RPG by the Taiwanese corporation Unalis. I can supply a bit more info, but hopefully making a game page will also bring in someone who knows more than I do about it. : Please do note that if it's not official, it does not belong here. –koisuru (talk) 12:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I believe the game is ''official. The Unalis pages about it display licensing by the owners of the trademark, and it is sold for profit, suggesting it's legal--if it weren't, that might be tolerated by under the radar flea markets, but a major corporation could never get away with doing that. It might be possible that the game was only made for Taiwanese audiences (similar to how ''Snake's Revenge and Target: Renegade were only made for Americans despite being part of Japanese series), if that's what you mean by not being official, but I do not know if that is the case. Here is a publicity page for the game, with copyright acknowledgements on the bottom: http://www.gump.com.tw/products/Product.aspx?Id=1528 : Okay then. –koisuru (talk) 15:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. So I've restored the sites and decided to talk to you before anything happens. I want to ask, why won't you allow the English voices to be seen? Sgt. Frog was given to Funimation, and the voices have already been picked. There's no need to erase the facts on a Wiki page, remember, Wiki is about facts, not opinions. Please reply. Werehog 4:20 PM 2/19/2010 (UTC) : Okay. First off, Keroro Wiki is not Wikipedia, so bias on the English version does not apply. It's either we're like that or the other option, which is to include the voice actors from every version on each page. That's pretty messy, in my opinion, plus it is also very hard to verify. : That's also why I decided to leave them up to the international version pages. –koisuru (talk) 08:31, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, seems like you reverted my reverts. That's pretty futile, we haven't even settled this first. –koisuru (talk) 08:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::What are you talking about? It's not messy or hard to verify! There are just two regular voices, English and Japanese. I won't undo the pages until we understand each other, but this doesn't mean that you can just make up the rules. Werehog 2:42 AM 2/20/2010 (UTC) ::Since you won't answer me, I guess your not interested in having this Wiki be like the others, like it's supposed to. I'm undoing your mistake because of 3 things. You won't respond because you'd rather lie, you cannot tell which English actor has been chosen, and finally, You still believe that the ADV licensed voice cast deserves to be put inside of this wiki, even though Funimation has just chosen their cast. Hopefully, when you reply, we can discuss how to deal with this problem like men. Good Day. Werehog 5:38 PM 2/20/2010 (UTC) ::Alright. I've just finished fixing the problems. So before any changes are made, let's try and talk about how to settle this, how we can both have what we want. And please remember, if you try and undo the changes, I will retaliate. Thank you.Werehog 6:30 PM 2/20/2010 (UTC) :::Okay. I know you'll use my absence against me. You see, as with most of all other Wikia wikis, this one is relatively inactive in terms of members. Compared to Wikipedia, that is. I used to and might be the only one regular here. So one, two or three days of absence is an invalid excuse. :::Second point, there are many English producers to this show, and it adds to the confusion. If you will be able to clarify this to me, fine then. But read first the next point. :::Third point, Japan and USA are not the only countries in the world. Aside from the original version, all other international versions should be equally important. I hoped this was already clear in my last message, but I think it wasn't. :::Fourth point, as you might notice, even if I only adopted this wiki, I improved it a lot. I created and improved almost all of the articles here, so even if I don't own this wiki, it is still offending in my part to have my format being trashed about. Another thing, I'm an admin here, so I think I have the right to create my own policies in this wiki. :::On another note, don't just put many external links (e.g. for voice actors) to character pages. At least make a page for them, even if just a stub page, and place the link there. :) Also, observe proper spacing. You don't put spaces at all around your parentheses. :::–koisuru (talk) 03:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry about that, I didn't know that. If you made those pages, then I guess I can understand, after all, most of what we create is special, not only to other people, but also, to the person who created it. Your pages can stay, I'll remove the delete notice from the pages right now. Werehog 8:04 PM 2/23/2010 (UTC) :::::Are you referring to the Funimation and Animax pages? That's not what I'm talking about. :) But anyway, they're separate, so there is no need to delete them, right? :::::Anyway, I've come up on a solution. I think I'll implement it this weekend. –koisuru (talk) 02:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I LIKE IT! Werehog 9:59 PM 2/26/2010 (UTC) (Resetting indent) Please take a look at the test pages Keroro and Sgt. Frog (Funimation). I need to know if you have any comments or suggestions. :) –koisuru (talk) 06:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I like your changes on the Funimation page. The changes on the Keroro page however, seems to bug me a bit. Is there a way to shrink the changes so that they could fit in the character box? Werehog 10:54 PM 2/26/2010 (UTC) ::You mean the First appearance section? I'm trying to look into it. It bugs me too. I suppose we're okay with the voice actors, then? –koisuru (talk) 07:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah the voice acors are OK, I liked the Funimation part instead of the English part, it made alot of sense. Werehog 11:16 PM 2/26/2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome! Congratulations! If we were in the future and the computer allows hands to be shaken, I'd want to shake your hand for doing a great edit, YOU ROCK! Werehog 11:17 AM 2/28/2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you. :) –koisuru (talk) 02:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here's something that could help you. http://www.keroroworld.com/forums/showthread.php?tid=1871&pid=90041#pid90041 This forum has links to the raw versions of volumes 1 - 19 of Sgt. Frog. Enjoy :D Werehog 7:21 PM 2/28/2010 (UTC) Chiruyo I wrote Chiruyo in Fuyuki's relationship list, and it is removed. Same for an edit in Aki's page were I talk about her personality in the manga...Why was my work removed? : Where? –koisuru (talk) 17:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Err Pururu's age is correct. um why was the stuff i put on Pururu's page removed? the age and all is correct from episode 260 in the first half witch was a KeroZero ep. Hey there. 2 I've noticed that I keep getting updated about this page being edited, despite my conversation about that game being done a long time ago. Can I "de-subscribe," for the sake of less bulk-messaging?--Harry Johnson : Is this page in your watchlist? You can unsubscribe by clicking unwatch above or following this link: http://keroro.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Koisuru&action=unwatch . In any case, I think it's not my or a a wiki-specific problem, so make contact with the community (http://community.wikia.com) or the staff if it does not work. –koisuru (talk) 20:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks; before going, though, I have a question. What is acceptable/not acceptable with regards to the "toys" section? I noticed it didn't exist and when I tried to start it, it warned me you'd deleted one before. What do you want to see there to fit the site's requirements? -Harry Johnson : Can you give me a link so I can check? ^_^ –koisuru (talk) 06:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Keroro_Gunso_media If you click to create a page for the "Plastic model collection" section, it says you deleted a page once because it was too short. I was going to start adding the Keroro robos, but I wanted to make sure you didn't object. -Harry Johnson : Well an anon created the page with only the content "Keroro collects gundam plastic models." and that didn't really make any sense so I deleted it. Feel free to recreate the page with good content anytime. –koisuru (talk) 16:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Tell and How? *How can you make that box thing in Zoruru's wiki..? (info box) *Im having problem editing pages that i want to write. *this is not a question=You're edit's are awesome!! :) : Insert . More info can be found on the doc page at Template:Infobox character. If you don't know how to deal with templates, please visit . –koisuru (talk) 16:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) why do you keep deleting all the things that i wrote : I reviewed one of your edits and I saw it wasn't important so I reverted it. I didn't completely revert all of your edits though, I might have rewritten or relocated them. –koisuru (talk) 11:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Nuii Is FEMALE From Nuii's keroroLand onwer has reported that Nuii is really female. not male. a Also a Seamstress is a women only ( Seamstress Definition: a woman whoes occupation is sewing ) thanks well could you check over some of my edit and rephrase it thanks : But I'm an admin here, not your personal proofreader. –koisuru (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahem WHY was my information about Ahotoron being the 23rd plant of the Gamma Storm Cloud System REMOVED from the Axolotl page? I have the third manga Sumomo says that about her home planet do i need to show you? -_____'- : Uhmm... yes? –koisuru (talk) 00:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here you go: Ahotoron The 23rd Planet of the Gamma Storm Cloud Systme - Atlanta-hammy 10:35 PM 8/22/2010 Thank you thanks for the offer koisuru-san, but i must decline for now, simply ask to know, i do not answer things already ansered. -DJK9EO why? Why did you delet my page. Of my character Panini? : Is this the unofficial character? The Keroro Wiki only accepts contributions about official Keroro Gunso content in the main namespace. You are always free to create your own separate fanon wiki. –koisuru (talk) 13:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon (talk) 10:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Zurara to Surara Could you just rename Zurara to Surara? I can't change for some reason.--OhJay (talk) 17:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Done. –koisuru (talk) 15:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Want to ask one question! Does natsumi turn keroron?? If she did who made her to a keroron? And what episode please tell me v.v♥ please and thank you«3 : I. Don't. Freakin' know I haven't watched Keroro in years. –koisuru (talk) 11:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me. Excuse me, I would like to inform you about a few things on this wiki. As you may have noticed if you have checked around recently, a few people have posted pages of their orikeros. There have also been some spam pages as well. I do hope that you could reply back, if it`s not too much trouble.User:Chipika123 (talk) 17:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Someone has renamed Maru's page to "maruru" and it needs fixed. I can't figure out how to do it. : It's back. –koisuru (talk) 11:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Affiliate. I see you have a lot of issues of fans adding their Orikeros, I think it be best to direct them to here to help with the spam and maybe bring it down: Keroro gunso: Orikero Wikia : Done. I put it on the main page. I hope that's visible enough. –koisuru (talk) 11:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC)